Calzona's Halloween Backslide
by CallieLover
Summary: Title is self explanatory, but if not, just open and see :) ..


**This idea has been in my head since I saw Arizona at the Halloween party. Arizona looked so good to me for some reason and I would not have blamed Callie if they had ended up in bed together. Hopefully now that it's out of my system I can go back to NRFTW. **

**No copyright whatever..**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**General POV**

The Robbins-Torres family were making their way back home after a long night of trick or treating. They broke off from the Shepards about an hour ago and brought Sofia over to her own neighborhood to trick or treat, since they promised the neighbors to bring her by to see her in her costume. Sofia was starting to drag, on the verge or dropping due to a sugar crash from all the candy Arizona slipped her thinking Callie wasn't paying attention. Sofia had one hand in Arizona's and the other holding her astronaut helmet shaped trick or treat basket. As the apartment building came into view, Callie ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and asked "Did you have fun trick or treating Mija?"

Sofia, desperately trying to keep her legs moving and her eyes open could only nod her head. Today was the best day ever for her and she couldn't wait to do it again, but the best part had been just being with both her mothers and seeing them smiling instead of crying and arguing. She figured her parents' good mood was the reason she got to eat so much candy and couldn't help but take advantage. Dropping her Momma's hand she reached into her basket for a piece of candy, handing it to her Mommy to open. When Callie refused she tried handing it to Momma. When Arizona said no even after she pulled out her best pout she surrendered to sleep, the prospect of getting more candy being the only thing keeping her awake, and leaned her head on her Momma's hip and let her eyes close.

Arizona caught her daughter before she had a chance to drop and hoisted the tiny latina up onto her hip. As soon as Sofia's head hit her shoulder her ears were met with soft snores and she couldn't suppress the giggle she let out at her daughters tiredness. "She's really out, huh?" Callie asked Arizona as they entered the elevator, equally amused at how her daughter crashed, and pushed '5' for her floor before turning back to her wife and child, or ex-wife and child, she didn't know what to call Arizona at this point. With Sofia sleeping and no longer giving her something else to focus on she couldn't stop her eyes from scanning her wif- Arizona's body. She looked good. Really good.. Too good for just trick or treating and the short hair did nothing but add to it. Callie loved Arizona with short curly hair. She loved it even more once she's sweated the curls out and it's plastered to the blonde's neck. When her eyes make their way back to Arizona's she sees the blonde looking at her with a look of longing and regret and the orthopod realized she must have been caught looking a little too long and hard. She holds Arizona's gaze nonetheless, jumping slightly at the ding of the elevator, signaling their arrival. She exits the carriage before Arizona, fishing inside her purse for her keys and mentally slapping some sense back into her head. Was she really just checking Arizona out? Did she really just entertain sexual thoughts about the other woman?

Callie opened the door to her apartment and allowed Arizona in before her. She followed the kid doctor into their daughter's room and watched as she laid Sofia down gently before taking off her costume and putting on her pajamas. Sofia didn't stir; all the while Callie couldn't keep her eyes off of Arizona's ass for more than five seconds at a time. As long as she stopped at just looking, it was okay, she reasoned. She blamed it on the emotions from their outing. Her and Arizona stopping fighting long enough to do something with Sofia as a family had her feeling some type of way.

Arizona could barely get Sofia's head in the correct hole in her pajama top for all the thoughts running through her mind. Callie hadn't looked at Arizona like that since before the plane crash, or at least Arizona never saw it. And what did Callie looking at her like a starved lion mean? Obviously that Callie still wanted her, at least sexually, but could it mean that Callie still loved her too? Despite her acting as if the blonde was dead to her? Could she want to give Arizona yet another second chance? Once she had Sofia under the covers and kissed her goodnight she turned to leave the room and saw Callie leaning against the door frame, watching her. Arizona and Callie had been together long enough to for her to be able to read Callie's looks and this look was akin to that of her come-hither look. But as soon as Callie realized the blonde had turned around and started walking to her she dropped her eyes to the floor and cleared her throat, trying to snap out of whatever she was going through. She didn't dare look up into those blue eyes as she felt Arizona closing in on her because she knew what would happen. Instead she turned on her heels and started walking out the room before she felt Arizona grab her wrist and pull her back into arms she hasn't been in in three months.

Arizona didn't give Callie a chance to get away and pressed her lips hard to the brunette's, desperate to connect with her wife again and show her how sorry she was since words were failing her. Arizona was surprised when Callie responded to her kisses almost immediately instead of pushing her away and thrown her out like she had anticipated. She didn't let her surprise stop her from backing her wife up into the bedroom they used to share while ridding the latina of her jacket and top. They fell on to the bed and reconnected their lips. Callie runs her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, seeking entrance, and Arizona sucks it into her mouth in return. Sucking it in and out and flicking her own tongue against it causing the woman beneath her to moan. Callie slides her hands up and down Arizona's sides, pulling her shirt up a little on every upstroke until she removes it completely and pulls the blonde between her legs back down, feeling a sense of coming home as their heated flesh connected after going so long without. Lips attach to the smaller woman's neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse point before biting down softly.

"Mmm," the fairer woman groaned and dropped her head to rest on Callie's shoulder as her hips involuntarily ground down into her wife's. As good as this felt, there was still that voice in the back of her head telling her that this was wrong and they should stop. "Callie," she moaned out as her wife focused on her neck, marking her, she was sure. She felt hands working on ridding her of her slacks and tried again, "Calliope," she said, a little bit on the breathless side. "Wait," she said, lifting her head from Callie's shoulder and tried looking into her eyes. "What does this mea-" her question died on her lips as she let out a surprised squeal from being flipped.

Callie flipped the smaller woman with ease. "Shut up." the latina commanded, while removing her own pants and underwear. "No talking." She ordered as she removed the rest of her wife's clothes and her prosthetic leg. "None." She said as she straddled the blondes hips. She's not going to let Arizona ruin this for her by talking so she stops all conversation by leaning down and capturing the womans lips.

Arizona does as she's told and so does the little voice in her head, just thankful to have her wife like this again. Arizona's hand finds purchase on Callie's hips, squeezing as Callie shoved her tongue into her mouth, kissing her for all she was worth. She lets her hands rub over silky smooth skin and down to Callie's soft ass. Squeezing and pulling her down while lifting her hips up to meet her wife's. Moaning when she feels Callie's wetness. She flips them back over with more ease than one would expect from a person with one leg. She places wet, open-mouthed kisses over Callie's jaw and straight down her throat until she reaches the dip between her collarbone. She swirls her tongue in it before moving to suck and bite down on both sides. She continues her path down to a big brown nipple and sucks it into her mouth while rolling the other between her fingers. She circles the hard bud with her tongue before releasing it with an audible pop only to suck it back in and repeat, nibbling on it before kissing her way to the other.

Callie lightly rakes her nails over Arizona's back a few times, knowing the smaller woman likes it, before her nails bite down into Arizona's back as a pleasurable pain shoots through her as her ex-wife nibbles on her sensitive nipples. Callie watches Arizona make her way down her body, over her stomach, pausing to teasingly dip her tongue in her belly button. The latina feels the blonde nuzzle her nose between her wet puffy folds before placing a kiss on her other set of lips. She nearly hits the roof when she feels that warm wet tongue swipe her slit from bottom to the top. "Mierda," she moans out and lets her head fall back as Arizona alternates between flicking her clit with her tongue and circling it, coaxing it from its hiding place.

Arizona looks up from her task to see Callie with her eyes shut, head thrown back, bottom lip stuck between her teeth, breast rising and falling as her lungs struggle to fill with oxygen, and she commits it to memory in case she never gets to see her like this again. She sucks Callie's stiff clit in her mouth and plunges three fingers deep into her wife's tight heat, forgoing slow and starting off with quick deep hard thrusts, curling her fingers up every so often to stab at that rough spot that never fails to have Callie squirting all over the place. "Arizona," the brunette moans out, taking the blonde from wet to dripping. She grips Callie's hips with her free hand to keep her still and loses herself in pleasuring her wife, the only sounds heard are coming from the latina above and the sound of her fingers driving in and out of said latina. Arizona reaches up to palm one of those tanned breast bouncing every which way and plays with its nipple, feeling her wife's walls clench around her fingers, letting her know she was close.

Callie was almost embarrassed at how fast she was about to come but she remembered she hadn't had any attention down there in three months, never in the mood to get herself off, so she felt justified in her quick release. She also wanted Arizona up there with her when she came so she grabbed the blonde's head and pulled her up to her lips, Arizona's heart necklace tickling her neck and Arizona never ceasing ramming her fingers in and out. As Arizona straddled one of her thighs she felt her ex's wetness collect on her thigh as she ground into it to relieve some of the throbbing at her center. Callie distracts Arizona with a searing kiss as she holds in her own orgasm to catch Arizona up, moaning at the taste of herself on the blonde's tongue. She slipped her hand between them and straight into Arizona's wet heat. "Fuck Calliope," Arizona swears as she rides her wife's fingers, hard, and matches her thrusts with Callie's. Callie rubs her thumb over Arizona's clit while curling her fingers and letting her pinky drop back to rub the backdoor, knowing just how to get Arizona off quick. It wasn't long before she felt the woman trembling above her and her walls trying to trap her fingers inside. Feeling Arizona on the cusp of an orgasm she sped up her ministrations and let go, biting down on Arizona's bottom lip and pulling it with her as she pressed further into the mattress and came, all over the sheets.

Feeling Callie come on her tripped Arizona into her own orgasm, just as intense as Callie's but with less ejaculation. "I love you," she said as she leaned down and peppered kisses all over Callie's face. "So much."

Hearing the blonde's declaration threw her back in their sad reality, and she withdrew her fingers from Arizona which were milking her orgasm for all she could. This wasn't right. They weren't together anymore, Arizona cheated. What did she just do?

Arizona felt the shift as soon as she opened her mouth. And they wondered why she never really opened up. Every time she does something bad happens. She felt Callie trying to get from under her and she let her. Watched her as she got up and grabbed something to cover herself up with. She felt her heart break as she realized Callie didn't say it back and was now acting like it was a mistake. "Calliope?" she tried, but Callie just kept trying to get dressed and started handing Arizona something to put on as well. "Can you just stop for a second and tell me what this means Calliope?"

"Nothing. It means nothing, Arizona. I had a weak moment, it happens. Ex's backslide all the time, look at Hunt and Yang." Callie says, even though she knows it means something, because for a second she almost said 'I love you' back. For a second she forgot her wife cheated on her and for a second she allowed herself to consider forgiving Arizona. Only for a second. But it's a second more than it was yesterday. "It's late, and I know you're tired so you sleep here, I'll be in Sofia's room if you need me." She says before she exits her own bedroom.

When Callie closed the door Arizona allowed herself to cry and say, "I always need you.."

* * *

**AN: So?**


End file.
